No regrets
by Shikyo-Jinsei
Summary: Somehow kidnapped by the Heart pirates, Abbie gets to learn what it really means to follow a dream without regrets. But Grand Line isn't a safe place and some decisions aren't always the best...
1. Chapter 1

_**I know, I know, I'm supposed to continue the other stories. But I've gotten into the mood for this one since I started a new course at school. I am still continuing the other stories, honest. I have a computer once more too, so I'll be able to write ! ... well, not that much since I have to study hard, but still. This here is more of an introduction about the character. There won't be romance, just a strong Nakama bond, so don't expect anything like that to happen. I keep the romance for Shikyo ;) **_

_**Please take note that some words are in french. I learned pastry in french, so I have the terms in that language. I kept the japanese names when it comes to the original stuff, as I usually do. If there is anythng wrong (hoping not the entire thing), please do tell me. I am open minded and comments help progress! Hope you'll like the character enough so it makes you want to read some more !**_

_There are moments where you wish you had spoken up and other moments you wish you'd just keep what you thought for yourself. Regrets are what mostly make us think back about the things we've done and those we wanted to do. It happened to everyone at least once to have a slight regret. It's not really a bad thing, sometimes it actually helps us feel better for it makes us think back and notice that, actually, what we did might have been the right thing after all. What happened back there… I think I won't regret a thing. I made a choice and I think it was better this way. A life for another…I suppose that makes sense…_

''Hey, little girl! Watch where you're going !''

''I'm sorry, sir''

Great, another day where everyone wants to jump at my throat. Well, it's not like I do it on purpose. Right, I better introduce myself if I am to talk to you like this. My name is Abbie! I on't really know if I have another name or something like that. Besides, it doesn't change much about the fact that I look...well, peculiar. I'm quite funny sized, with my black hair reaching my tights when they aren't attached in breeds and looking messy, which means only when I'm alone at home, I have to wear glasses for my eyes aren't going straight, although they are the color of the sky, and my style is quite relax with jeans, a hoodie that seems to be too big for me sometimes and running shoes, except in winter when I have to wear my black platform boots and long coat. Oh ! And a hat ! I love warm hats in winter, although I don't wear it inside, which explains why my hair gets messy. So, in other words, I look like the perfect target for people who are in a bad mood or simply love to intimidate. I just say sorry and leave in cases like these, but it really gets on my nerves for there always seems to be someone…like every twenty minutes? I study better when I walk outside with a book in my hands. I see people arrive in advance like this, but some just go in my path in purpose, which results in me getting insulted right after always getting knocked to the ground with what normally would have been a shoulder if I had the right side, which goes a little lower to the middle of the upper arm. I get to the side of the way, taking my black back pack from my shoulder with a long sigh. So, it is winter time. I'm trying to study for the upcoming exam. I'm not in a big shot course, I'm in cooking and pastry classes, but I take it at heart. I did study in languages before, and some other things here and there. In any case, when I learn something, I do my best to it. I store the recipe book in the bag, lifting my large sand colored winter hat from my eyes.

"I better get back now. If I try to walk around some more, I'll bump into someone again"

I let a sigh escape my lips as I close my eyes for a moment.

"I wish I was born someone else, sometimes. I wonder if it would have been any better. Maybe I'd be less pathetic than I am right now"

I continue walking, my coat floating a little around me, and I start day dreaming a little.

"Well, at least I can still work hard at finding my path. When I'm done with the pastry and cooking course, I'll be able to make others smile just like I wanted to when I was a kid. *chuckle* It's funny how a child's game can create such great dreams. I'll do it…"

I lift a fist to the air, a wide smile on my lips as I look up to it.

"Just you wait, world! I'll show you that you can't decide my fate! I'll make this little dream grow big!"

Shouting this out of nowhere actually made me feel better and I toddled along the usual path, grinning like an idiot and feeling like whatever I'd do would work out from now on today. I walked forward, not bumping into that tall guy with the long coat and fluffy hat that was walking on the opposite side. I was able to get back to the school easily. I do the path every morning, diner and evening so it is getting usual to me. I enter the double glass doors, keeping it open to a lady as I was getting in, and walked in the long hallway to turn to the right, passing the door leading to the staircase spiraling down to the basement and to the lockers' room. I look up at the numbers, little habit of mine, and stop in front of one with the number "634". People in this school call it the unlucky locker. Why? First, there isn't any number 13. It was removed because the director is superstitious. Second, because counters the numbers together makes 13. And last, apparently those with this locker get bad luck. I don't really see what they mean by that. I've always been clumsy and slightly lunatic, so yeah I drop some things and sometime forget stuff inside for the weekend. At least it never is something that smells heavily and my stuff never smelled afterwards. Okay, okay, it did happen that sometimes the locker wouldn't open or my keys get stuck…or they end up inside the locker when I was sure they were in one of my pockets. But I count that as being lunatic and clumsy, not putting that on the bad luck crap. I mean, it's not like almost receiving a pâtissier's tool box on top of my head or getting locked up inside the cold room really counts…those are accidents…right? Anyway, that's not important. I take off my coat, revealing a gray hoodie and a pair of jeans, and store everything I don't need in the locker, which means a lot of recipe and story books…and writing books that doesn't include notes for the course. I love to write, so I keep those with me when I have the right to. But, since I'm going in an exam, that is forbidden. I have the right to keep the recipes for the "pâte à chou", custard and marzipan and the plan I have drawn during the last class. Yeah, I am doing a "pièce montée" for the exam. That's actually the last test of the course. I am done with the cooking exams, getting all success, and the moment I will be done with this exam, I'll be a full-fledged pâtissière as well as a cook. I practiced at home to do the profiteroles and also at modeling the marzipan, so I'm confident about this. My papers in plastic so they'd be safe from anything that culd fall on them, I take my uniform and steel cap shoes from the locker, making sure I was putting the keys in my right front pocket, and close the locker to go change. When I come back with everything, I stop straight in front of the locker. It was open, the lock on the ground like it had been cut. I pick it up, surprised. This is the first time my lock has been destroyed that way. Il look at all my stuff quickly, but nothing seems to be missing. I do notice some of my books have been moved, mostly my writing books.

"What happened here? No one tried to open my locker before. And if they did, why isn't there anything missing?…wait…"

Looking a little more, there is one book missing. The one I had drew some of my favorite characters and some creations in it. I take everything out of the locker, looking a little crazy for those passing behind me at that moment. When everything was out, I stopped, discouraged and sad. I really loved those drawings. I had reproduced some of the supernovas well, too. Okay, I just did what I could see from the newspaper pictures and the wanted posters, but I was still proud of what it looked like at the end. I sigh and put everything in my back pack. As I was doing so, someone stops next to me.

-Miss Abbie? Is everything alright?

I lift my eyes, noticing the not so tall pastry teacher. A crown of gray hair, no beard, some little glasses on his nose, he had a calm and smiling expression most of the time, except for now as he looked a little worried at seeing me putting my locker upside-down. I laugh a little, uneasy.

'Yes and no. Someone opened my locker while I was changing and stole one of my books. Not the recipes, just a normal writing book, but…well, anyway, I can't close my locker anymore for the lock was cut."

He seems to think, his chef hat following the movement of his head.

"Do you want to store your things in the teachers' room during the exam? There's always someone, so it won't be a problem if you finish sooner."

I look up at him, clearly reassured to hear that.

"Is it really okay? I'll do that, then! Thanks, teacher!"

The moment everything was in the bag, I brought it with me to bring it to the teachers' room. I don't know who did this, but to think they'd steal the only book I had drawn inside it…Which makes me feel a little uneasy, too. With what I've drawn in there, maybe I could get in trouble with supernovas. That would be frightening. I shake my head a little as I head for the lab.

"Don't think about this kind of thing, you'll only stress up and it won't help you succeed at the exam. Take it easy for now and pass the last test. You'll fret about everything afterwards"

I went to my work table, looking at what was on it to be certain I wasn't missing anything. All the utensils were there. The ingredients were on the sides of the room, so I would have to go measure and bring everything to my table afterwards. A confident smile appears on my lips. I'll do this. When the teacher started the time, I started going right and left, not making a single unnecessary movement, to bring everything I needed back to the table. I needed to focus, but also be aware of my surroundings. If I bumped into someone here, it could lead to a mess and I would feel bad about destroying someone else's work.

"The pate à chou is done…I'll prepare the filling while it bakes"

Maybe it's a little strange, but saying steps out loud helps me keep things in order. When I was done with preparing the profiteroles, it was time to do the montage. I had passed half of the time allowed, which means fourty five minutes, to do the pièce montée already. Since decorating and placing was a strong point of mine, it wasn't a problem. I'll be done in avance. Hum, seems like I'm missing some chocolate coffee beans for the flowers.

"Better go get some"

The pièce was up anyway. When the decorations and the crème will be in place, I'll be done with this exam. I leave my work table to go to the sides. Where was it…ah! Found it! I take the box and take some beans with a large spoon, putting them in a small bowl. As I was putting the box back, the sound of a plate and little cakes falling to the ground resounds. I heard the gasps of my classmates and I froze. Please…please tell me it isn't…I turn around slowly and my gaze widens. It was…One of my classmates, half-long brown hair and blue-gray eyes, was standing next to my table, his eyes wide open as he was looking at the profiteroles scattered on the floor. My expression serious, I walked towards my table with the chocolate coffee beans. He looks at me, a cookie pan in hand filled with sugar pieces, clearly not knowing what to say.

"Abbie, I'm sorry, I…"

I don't look at him. I put the bowl on the table and kneel next to the mess.

"Oh! Let me do that! I'm the one who made it fall, so…"

"Don't touch it"

"Come on, I got to help ya at least"

As he kneels to help me, I send him a cold glare.

"I said don't touch it!"

He freezes on the spot, surprised and a little scared by my reactions.

"Get back to your work instead of wasting time. You'll contaminate your hands with food that fell to the ground if you do that. I don't need your help"

He backs up quite quickly to his work table with the sugar as I clean the mess. I was angry, sad, and to make things worse, I don't have enough time to make another big recipe. I'll have to make something quickly. I know… a wedding cake! It counts as a pièce montée! I can do the cake recipe quickly and I have what I need for the decorations already. I'll just have to prepare more cream to make the cakes stick together. No time to waste. I hurry to get my ingredients and get the preparation done. It takes around thirty five minutes to get this done. I have ten minutes left to put everything together. Luckily cleaning the instruments and the table doesn't count in the time. Hurrying up to put the cream, I place the cakes one by one, making three heights and a little top piece to make a larger decoration on it. I can do this!

"Put the cream to hold the flowers on the third circle of cake, place the flowers and make a bean hold in the middle of each flower with a slight touch of cream. Make the ribbons on the larger cake. Make bows on the middle piece and add some little details to create the sweet scenery. Use what is left of the marzipan to model a rose, make it hold on the top with cream and stick the coffee beans left on the top piece and connect all of them with cream to create a pattern…"

I take a step back, observing the result, completely out of breath. A smile brightens my face. It was done, it was pretty and I had respected the allowed time for the pièce montée.

"Time is up, everyone! Step away from your creations! I will now pass and take pictures of your work and notes to deliberate whether you passed or not!"

I was smiling like an idiot. I was proud of what I had done. Of course it wasn't what I had planned at first, but I was able to get back on my feet after an accident like that. When the teacher is done studying mine, I am told to put it on the large counter on the sides. It would be sold to whoever would want it. As I am now free of my movements, I take out a sheet of paper from my protected sheets and start drawing quickly what I had done. The moment I am done, I store everything back and leave the room. It was done. I had made the last exam. Judging by the teacher's expression, which rarely changed when he was evaluating something normally, I had passed with flawless colours. It was time to get back home proudly…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well, I had a long way written in advance, so I'll post another chapter for this one. Just to make things clear, I mixed a little reality with the One Piece World. So, if there is anything that sounds like reality rather than the story, it's normal._**

**_That's when I start saying the usual: _**

**_I don't own One Piece or any of the Characters. _**

**_This story is the fruit of my imagination, including miss Abbie._**

"If you didn't have such a large hat covering your eyes, you'd see when someone is infront of you!"

Yeah right, I had moved to the side before you even decided to turn, dumbass. The guy leaves without helping me up. I have to untie the bag's gimp to take out my arms before I can get back on my feet. He really knocked me over good. If I wasn't able to untie those, I'd be stuck on my back like an idiot. Some people really have a knack when it comes to breaking my mood.

''I seriously have enough of this. The next person who bumps into me, I swear I'll speak my mind''

I put the back pack on my right shoulder, annoyed. I continue walking and turn the corner that normally turns to an alley, than a highway and then the bridge leading to my street. Or at least that's what it normally is, but…well, I end up on a larger walking road. Okay, sure, I'll find my way back somehow. I don't have to get back at a specific time, so it's alright. I look around, curious of the place I have found: hand painted wooden signs, no paper or paint in the windows, just wood when there are explanations about the products. It looked like an old market road. It looked a little old and untreated at some places, though. That's a little sad to see.

''The place is nice, too bad I don't remember what turn I took to get back here another time''

Just as I turn my gaze elsewhere, someone bumps into me hardly. I'm lucky I was able to keep a good balance this time, even with a heavy bag on my back, for I would have fallen like a turtle on her shell again. The guy who knocked me out of the way just continued his road. I didn't take a good look at him. Everyone is taller than me anyway so I didn't really bother seeing any difference. My bad mood snaps back as I was continuing my road too.

''Can't people say sorry these days? Apparently we lose common sense when we get too tall''

A large hand stretches and catches the front of my coat. I don't have the time to open wide eyes that I feel the ground leave from under my feet as I am lifted from the ground. I am brought face to face with the guy, letting me evaluate how stupid my mood swings were. Seven feet tall, scars on his face, chest and arms…why the hell was he shirtless in winter?! The guy has grudge style long hair, a sharp beard and mustache, hairy arms and old looking jeans and leather boots. Judging by the size of his arms, he was strong and angry.

''What did ya say, ya little punk?!''

I gasped a little for air for my coat was getting tighter around my neck and I lift my chin so the cloth can move, getting closer to my chest but letting me breath. The guy's gaze lowers to my chest and I see a strange glow in his eyes. He lifts his other hand and puts it on my breast. More by reflex than really by following self-defence technics, I lift my arms and hit the inside of his elbows, making him bend his arms and let go of me for I had hit the nervous system. I stumble to the ground, stepping at least five steps behind, and quickly close my arms around my breast.

''What the hell do you think you're doing, you big pervert?! Don't grab a girl's breast like that, freaking dumbass!''

A huge grin appears on his lips, although there was a vein popping on the side of his forehead.

''Apparently you aren't from around here. Otherwise, you'd know who you're trying to insult and you'd regret it without me having to say a word. But you're lucky, you're a woman and you seem to have some nice curves under those large clothes of yours. I won't kill ya, but you'll belong to me from now on''

My gaze widens at those words. Kill me?! Not from around here?! What the hell?! Did I turn in an sector that was out of the authorities' jurisdiction without knowing?! Didn't know there was such a thing in my hometown! He must be bluffing or something…or he's part of a dark organisation of some sort like the Hell's angels. Damn it, what's going on? …Wait, did he say I'd belong to him?!

''What are you talking about? I've been living in this town for three years now. And I don't belong to anyone but me. Besides, I'm not the one in the wrong here, you are! I have all the reasons to insult someone who bumps into me, lifts me from the ground by almost choking me and grabs my breast willfully!''

He gets closer strangely quickly and grabs my throat with just one hand. I lift my hands to try and slam his hand away, without much success. His grin widens:

''I think you don't quite understand the situation here. You belong to me, which means I'll play with you later and every time I want, or I end your life, in which case I will do it painfully and take my time as much as possible''

P-play with me?! Is that really what I think he means?! I really am in quite the trouble. Turn into a sex toy or die. Great…looks like my life ends here… A strange smile seems to form on my lips as I look up at him.

''I'd rather die than become your toy''

That doesn't seem to please him at first, but he keeps grinning.

''So you choose the long and painful death? Suit yourself; I'll make sure to have as much fun as I can. How about starting by teaching you how to fly towards a wall?''

I feel the ground leave from under my feet once more and I gulp a little. Well, if there is one thing I'm sure of, it's that I was not going to become something I didn't want to, though I'm not going to become much more than a bloody mess soon as it seems. And I had just became afull-fledged patissière and cook. Well, that isn't really important. I think the only regret I'll have is…not having succeeded at being useful to someone…

The man takes his swing and throws me towards a wall on the other side of the road. I somehow curled up in the air, closing my eyes and waiting for the impact…but what I hit wasn't a wall. I felt two arms close around me from behind and stop me straight. It didn't hurt. I almost felt as if I had landed on a mattress, which didn't make any sense. I open my eyes to see two large white…

''Paws?''

On the other side of the road, the man looks furious.

''Hey you! What do you think you're doing?! This is my prey! I won't let a damn bear get in my way! Who said you could just interrupt my games?!''

''I'm sorry…''

That deep voice came from the one who had saved me from a deadly impact against a wall. My gaze widens as I try to understand without looking up. White paws?! A bear that apologises for nothing?! I lift my gaze to take a better look at the one holding me. A polar bear wearing an orange boiler suit. Okay, that's it, I'm dead and heaven is making me see things.

''You are…''

A wide sharp smile lights up his face.

''Don't worry, miss. You are safe with me!''

Well, that is reassuring since I know what he's made of…why am I feeling better at the sight of a talking polar bear?! And a member of a pirate crew t that?! I should be freaking out! Did I get hit by something really hard when I turned the road sooner, which would explains why this is happening? Maybe, but if it really is a dream than what's missing is… Footsteps in the snow are coming this way and a dark amused voice resounds.

''I told him to. I don't see what's wrong with that.''

I turn my gaze towards the newcomer, even though I was already sure of who had just arrived. The high heel shoes, the long black coat with white spots, the so typical white fluffy hat with black spots, the Nodachi sword, the small beard on his chin… His gaze crosses mine and his so typical smirk widens, making me skip a heartbeat. That's it! I'm dreaming or in the coma! Well, that's how I felt, but the tall guy is looking at him in a cold and annoyed way. He was angry for sure.

''What's wrong is that you are getting in my way. Give back the girl if you don't want me to beat you to a pulp''

I shiver a little at that. What would he do? I don't think Trafalgar is the type to let just anyone insult him, but why did he interfere? I don't think I'm of any interest…looking down I'm pretty sure of it, too. Trafalgar stops between the man and Bepo holding me, facing the man.

''I don't really feel like giving her back. To tell the truth, I'd rather keep her''

Hum, did I hear that right? Well, I'm dreaming, so maybe…and apparently that didn't please the tall guy.

''So you choose to die, then? Fine, I feel like making some blood fly, so I'll start by you!''

And he dashes towards Trafalgar. I think I saw what happened next really slowly. I saw Trafalgar take out his Nodachi from the sheet, not even losing his usual smirk, and slicing the man in half. My eyes widened for sure and I stopped a scream from leaving my lips. The man falls on the ground, groaning furiously.

''What do you think you did, ya brat?!''

I stare at the upper body with the guy still breathing and talking, speechless. Okay, I knew what Trafalgar's Devil fruit was, but seeing it for real? That's something else…and honestly freaky. Trafalgar stores the blade back slowly.

''You're not much of a fight, so I leave you like that. Unless someone sticks you back, which I doubt will happen, you'll be stuck for a while. Gives you the time to think a little about thinking before acting''

He turns towards Bepo and me, who still can't believe what is going on. He gets closer and has to bend a little to reach my eyes.

"You attracted a strange guy, miss"

He put the accent on the "miss" more than you'd usually do when you talk normally. I wonder why? Well, that isn't going to lead anywhere. I better thank him for what he did. He didn't have to do it, after all, which means he did it of his own will. Is there a reason behind that?...Nah, I doubt so. If that was the case, I really don't see what this reason could be.

"It would seem like it. I-I don't normally get in trouble like that. T-thanks for saving me"

He stays silent for a moment, his gaze looking straight in mine as if to see if I was trying to hide something, his expression now serious. Not really sure what I'd try to hide. I mean, it's not like I have a secret or something. And why would he care even if I did? I'm starting to get uneasy at being stared at that way…and why was Bepo still holding me?

"Hum, would you mind letting me go? I would like to continue on my path, if it is alright"

His grin reappears, which doesn't reassure me at all.

"Wherever you were supposed to go, you're not going anymore"

He stands straight and starts leaving. Following some kind of silent order, Bepo lifts me on his shoulder and follows after him. Okay, what the hell?!

"Hey! Please let me go! Why are you even keeping me in the first place?!"

He doesn't listen to me at all. Or maybe he is but simply doesn't see the point in answering. This isn't looking good at all. Why is this happening? Right when I had finally find some reason to be happy, I get attacked by a tough looking bastard and then kidnapped by a polar bear! I swear, whoever decided my fate must be laughing at my face right now…


	3. Chapter 3

"This can't be real…"

I keep telling this ever since I came out of unconsciousness, but every time I close and open my eyes to try and see something different, it is still the same thing: a small dark room, a prison bed and no windows, the only source of light being the one passing through the small round window of the door. I already tested that door. It is locked and well closed. I'm stuck in here and I don't even know why. I don't have my bag, so I can't even read to try and calm my nerves. I'm alone with my own thoughts. I'm lying on my back on the ground, trying to see something from the ceiling. Well, I'm sure what I'm about to say won't surprise anyone, but it's completely dark. Surprised, huh? I'm so down I can't joke around… I sigh and close my eyes, even if it doesn't make much of a difference.

"Okay, what do I do now?"

Actually, what could I do? First, analyse the situation. Locked up in a small room, if I'm not mistaken in the Heart pirates' submarine and most probably…I shiver, turn on the side and curl up to hold my legs against my chest. Yeah, no chance to escape with that fear of mine, even if I can figure out how deep we are and where we are situated. I'll be so scared I won't be able to move, anyhow. I breathe slowly, trying to calm down. I can still feel the hit that guy gave me when I was panicking. It doesn't feel nice for sure, but at least it isn't that painful. I lift a hand at the base of my neck, feeling the cold touch of my fingers on it. Yeah, you heard me right. I have cold fingers from as far as I can remember. Not really fun since I get cold easily, but it's useful for situations like these, though. I have to calm down a little more…I know, I'll do what I always do when I feel down.

"Ne perdatis Luces. Cantum sanctum nunc accipite. Oro, canto, vobis. Fiat lux"

Yeah, I'm singing. It may sound stupid, but I feel better doing so. I calm down gradually and roll on my back again, opening my eyes. I'm not sure what I can do, even less what is going to happen, but I'll try my best to stay calm…as much as I can stay calm when I've obviously been kidnapped. I toss around, getting annoyed to stand still like that. I let out a sigh as I flopped on my belly, my arms on my sides.

"I'd just wish they'd at least tell me why I'm here"

As if following my request, the door's lock makes a loud sound, proving it had been unlocked. I roll on my back again to sit down like a child as I looked up. Didn't felt like standing up. As the door opens, my expression turned quite serious, even though I felt my hands shaking. The one on the other side was Trafalgar himself with his smirk on. It was a bit creepier than what I had seen before, which didn't help the trembling of my hands.

"So, you came back to your senses"

No, I'm still in complete darkness. Me sitting down and looking up at you is just an illusion. Of course I came back to my senses. Why would I be sitting otherwise? Nah, better not say that. Actually, I'll keep quiet. I think I've spoken my mind enough in…wait, I don't even know how long it has been since the incident!

"Keeping quiet? Suit yourself. I still think you looked prouder when you spoke your mind back there"

Yeah and it was almost the last thing I would have done. Actually, I wonder what's worst. Dying knocked out on a wall or being kidnapped by a pirate crew? … Hum, hard to say. Well, he still had a point, though. I keep my calm, looking straight at him.

"That's because I made a choice back there. I was following my convictions. I didn't really have a choice to follow or else in this condition, so there's nothing I can really say. I did try to make you understand I didn't believe this was a good idea, too"

He seems to consider my words for a moment, his smirk having changed for a more serious look. What? Did he finally take my words for granted? Will he let me go? Which makes me think, had we left my hometown? Since there aren't any windows in this room, I can't see outside. I turn my gaze a little to try and see behind him, but Law moves a little, attracting my gaze.

"I didn't intend to let you choose anyway. You'll have to assume the situation and deal with it"

He turns around and starts closing the door, but stops.

"Don't think you'll ever go back to your hometown. I won't let you even take a step out of this room until you finally understood that you don't belong there anymore"

I…don't belong in my hometown anymore? What did he mean by that? Even if I was willing to ask some questions, he closed the door the moment he finished his sentence. I saw his shadow disappear from the door's window…but not the sound of the lock being turned. Did he leave it unlocked? Why? I doubt someone like him would forget to lock a cell's door. I go on all fours, getting closer to the door. I know, it is a little stupid, but I didn't want the movement to be seen from the window had I stood up. I stand only when I am sure I can't be seen from the window and stare at the door's handle. Should I try? Well, considering the situation, I don't really have anything to lose, other than my life of course, but it didn't really seem to belong to me anyway at this point. I put my hand on the handle and turn it slowly. The door opens a little. It really wasn't locked this time. Normal? Nah, I don't think so. An invitation to go out? More like a challenge to me. I look down at my boots, thinking for a moment. I'd be better off without them if I really want to walk out of here without making noise. I untie the lace and take the boots off, finding myself with my black socks on a steel floor. Cold, I can assure it was. I took a quick peek through the slight opening and opened the door a little more to be able to slip out of the room, keeping the boots with me with my left hand. I wouldn't have trouble if I need to pass somewhere it isn't possible to do so without boots. I close the door behind me, just to be sure. They'd notice right from the start if the door was open. Keeping my hood down, I didn't want to miss seeing anything since I wasn't supposed to be walking around, I start going forward silently, on the alert. The floor was warmer around here. Actually, the further I went, the warmer the whole place got. Well, no matter, I was keeping my coat. All I had left were my clothes, so I'll keep them. Okay, and a den den mushi who somehow couldn't stop singing if I woke it up. I'd have to be careful not to.

"If he starts singing here, I'm doomed"

Surely it would resound all around the submarines' corridors, which would alert the entire crew and let them spot me. I didn't really want to let the little guy behind after all the times he cheered me up without me asking for his music. He was like my little protected one. I could feel him moving in my pocket, right this instant. I put my hand on the pocket and whisper calmly.

"It's alright, just stay in there for another while, okay?"

He stops moving, not making a sound. It was better this way. I go forward, following the corridor I was in. There were doors here and there just like the one for the room I was locked inside. Since this corridor was a straight path, it would be useful if someone was to come around here to hide in a room. Well, hoping there wasn't someone inside the room at that time, though. There aren't any windows here. Guess I won't be able to see outside just yet. I need to know. I don't have a chance if we are far from the shore…quite considerate, I'm not even sure I'd be able to leave if there is a certain distance to swim. We are in winter after all. The water is going to be damn cold, too cold to swim in when you are a normal human, and the little den den mushi wouldn't survive this trip in the cold waters. I had better hurry to find a window. The faster I know, the faster I'll think of a way to get out of here. I'll show that Trafalgar…and hope I don't fall on him again afterwards…and make sure I don't go in that little street ever again. The atmosphere is getting nice. I wonder where the crew went to not be around at this moment…I shouldn't have asked. Calm footsteps resound at the end of the corridor, right where it was turning. I stiff in the spot. What to do?! Right, open a door! I look around and spot one that is already open. I swiftly get in, letting my boots fall on the floor of the room, and close the door with my two hands to make sure it was quick but silent. I hear the footsteps pass in front and I sigh in relief.

"That was a close one…"

I turn around to take a look at the room I had entered. I'll be honest. The room was in complete darkness right now, a slight source of light covered by a quite large curtain. It took me a moment to get used to my surroundings. My eyes widen as I look at the walls. It was covered by shelves filled with books. Where the hell did I…? A bed? Oh boy…I think that's Trafalgar's room.

"Of all the damn rooms, I had to fall on his? I couldn't fall on a cabin boy's room or anything else?"

Apparently not. Quite my luck. Well, since I'm here, and that the person who was walking seems to be standing in the corridor, I could take a closer look around. Like I said, nothing to lose. Leaving the boots on the ground, I walk towards the wall, looking at all the books. Most of them didn't have titles to make the difference between them. It was the cover that made a difference. The colors, the symbols, the little details, the ropes used to keep the page, it was impressive to see, at least for me who always loved books. Yes, I admit it, I'm a bookworm. But what really attracted my attention was one specific book. Purple, diamond shaped embroideries in the leather cover, a blue and a brown rope…that was the book that was missing from my locker back at school. It was too high for me to reach it, though…Isn't there something I could use to reach it? Oh, a chair! Well, not my brightest idea since it rolls, but it would have to do. I bring it closer to the place where the book was and, watching so the chair doesn't roll, climb up. I stretch out a hand, carefully reaching for the book, and close my fingers on the cover, I pull on it and, having too much swing, fall a little behind. I quickly jump from the chair and land on my feet, sliding a little on the floor but taking back my balance. Sighting n relief, I look at the book, noticing the page marks weren't at the usual places. Let's see what he was searching for…


	4. Chapter 4

**_My sincerest apologies for the previous try ! I was sure the paragraphs had separated too... In any case, here's the fourth chapter ! Enjy ;)_**

"Wait…is that why he kept that one book with him?"

I had opened the book where the first page mark was placed. But now, I am seriously staring at it. It was the first page of the drawings I made. Keeping the page mark there, I flip the pages to go to the second page mark. It was placed at the last drawing. There must be some kind of reason. I mean, I doubt he decided to keep the book just because he liked the drawings…or did he? I don't think I was able to hear enough about him to really be able to make myself an idea of how he really thinks. No, unless I passed days, even months, studying his way of acting, I don't think I could. Which means it will never happen. I lower my gaze and stop, my eyes widening.

"An inscription? That's not my handwriting, I'm sure of it"

I frown a little, as if that would let me see more properly. I don't recognise that handwriting, so it isn't from someone I know. Could this be…?

"So this is where you are"

I feel a chill going down my spine the moment I hear the voice. Crap, I had forgotten this was HIS room. I lift my gaze from the book, slowly turning towards the door. He was standing with his back against the doorframe, his arms crossed with a serious and cold gaze turned straight towards me. That explains the shivering. I keep standing tall, not wanting to show how frightened I was. Well, certainly it shows, I never had to hide fear before. I still don't want to act like a total coward. I can still feel my hands trembling a little. Pushing himself away from the doorframe, he takes a step forward. I quickly take a step back. Stupid move, the chair was behind. I trip on one of the legs and fall backward. I just fell on my buttock, so it didn't hurt, luckily. Had it hurt, I would have been unable to react quickly enough when he got closer once more. I stood up, almost jumping back on my feet. I didn't want him to get close to me. I know how stupid it is to think that way, he could easily use his devil fruit, but that's still how I thought. I kept the book against me, the pages still open. Why open? Well, to be honest, I didn't thought about closing it. A wide smirk appears on his lips.

"What are you trying to do? Wherever you'll go, you can't leave the submarine"

He holds out a hand.

"Now, give this book back to me"

Back to him? No way! It is my book, after all! I close my arms tighter, keeping the book closer. He must have noticed, for he seems even more amused.

"What, are you protecting it? It seems a little useless considering you are trapped"

He had a point of course, but…

"So what? I care a lot about my books and I don't want you to have it. I don't know why it is among your things and I don't think the reason really matters to me, but since I was able to get it back, I intend to keep it while I can"

It might sound stupid, but I really do care a lot about my books. They are my way of letting my mind escape and show some potential. They are…what represent me the most. I see Trafalgar frown a little, but his smirk was still on.

"You would risk your life for a book?"

Would I? Thinking back on how I see things…

"I'd risk my life for the things and persons I care about"

If there was someone, of course. Speaking of risk, where did his Nodachi…? Oh, in the hallway, he just took it out of the sheet. His smirk turned creepy once more. I feel sweat drop on the side of my face. Things are getting trickier.

"Let's see how determined you are, then"

…I don't want to sound like a coward, but maybe speaking my mind wasn't a good idea this time. Actually, ever since I left school for the last time, speaking my mind has only brought me trouble. Well, no time to think about that now. He lifts his Nodachi and swings it in my direction. I'm happy I have reflexes. I dunk just in time, the sword passing close to the top of my head. I hurry and take some distance from him, feeling my hands and legs trembling but everything else being completely stiff. This isn't good at all! I never got confronted t a sword before! Okay fine, not a real sword for I don't believe wooden swords count. Why am I thinking about this?! I don't have time, he's already striking again! I jump to my left as he slashes down, still keeping the book against my chest. A strange glow seems to appear in Trafalgar's gaze, making me step behind once more…should have known there would be such a problem. I have my back against the wall. How the hell did I not notice that before?! Trafalgar takes a step towards me, striking forward, the tip of his sword pointing straight at my book and heart. Oh no, he won't! Risking getting wounded or worst, I move the book a little towards my right, keeping it against me, and I let myself fall on my knees, bending my head on the right side. The sword passed right next to my cheek!…No wait, not next to it. I think it sliced a bit, but…I don't feel blood dripping. I lift a hand, putting it on my cheek in surprise. There was a cut, but no blood. A laugh resounds, frank, not creepy, making me look up. Trafalgar was laughing, a hand covering his face.

"Did you thought I would cut you for real? If I wanted you dead, I would have let that guy kill you back there"

He pulls on his Nodachi, his normal smirk back on his face as he looks down at me.

"True to your words, huh? Many people would have just handed over the book or used it to deflect the hit even if it meant destroying the book"

I grimace, my grip tightening on the book.

"Destroy it? No way! I worked too hard on it to just let it be sliced or shredded in pieces!"

He chuckles, his Nodachi holding on his shoulder.

"Is that so? That explains a lot"

I blink a little as I look at him. Explained a lot? I swear, if I ever get the ability to understand what is going on in his mind… I close my eyes, sighting a little.

"Aren't you going to stand up?"

I look at him again. His head slightly tilted on the side, he seemed curious as to what I would do. I see him hold out a hand, but I'm too much of a block head to take it. Keeping my left hand on the book, I pass my right leg in front and stand up on my own. Not looking at him as I remove some dust from my clothes. Okay, there isn't any, but it is a strange habit I have, so… I hear Trafalgar chuckle once more.

"You're exactly as Shachi described you"

…what?

"What are you talking about?"

Wait, does that mean the voice I had heard really was from the guy in my class?! Trafalgar doesn't really answer to the question for someone knocks on the doorframe right when I finish my sentence. How convenient for him.

"Captain?"

That voice again?! Trafalgar gets slightly more serious.

"What is it?" "It was just as you thought. They just left"

I see the death surgeon frown, thinking about something.

"Go deeper. I don't want to confront them just yet"

"Yes, Captain"

Footsteps resound, leaving the room, and Trafalgar stares straight at me, staying silent. Seems like he's thinking…again. But his gaze seems a little off. Guess he is lost in thoughts for real. I lift my book a little and flip the pages to stop on my doodle of Trafalgar. To think I only based myself on some pictures I saw in the newspaper. I didn't do a bad job at all. I wonder if it's the same for the others…Not that I'm sure I'll ever see them. Actually, I might never be able to see anyone but Trafalgar from now on, but…and now I'm the one spacing out. I shake my head a little, coming back to reality, and stop myself from screaming just in time. What was he doing so close?!

"Well, that explains why Shachi saw you freeze on the spot out of nowhere back there. You get lost in your thoughts easily, don't you?"

Is he studying me or what?!

"Yeah, maybe, but what does that change? W-why did you ask one of your men to study me?"

He takes some distance, to my relief, and gets his usual smirk once more.

"Wanna know?"

I don't think I would have asked if I didn't.

"Yes"

"Well, you won't get an answer just by asking. I don't talk about my plans to anyone but my crew"

He crosses his arms on his chest, looking amused as I get lost, but really lost.

"Judging by your expression, you don't get where I'm going with this. I'll let you figure it out by yourself, but with some questions I'll ask to make you think"

Great, I feel like a retard student the teacher is laughing at by questioning it.

"That book you're still holding…"

I swiftly close the book and I see his smirk widening slightly.

"What you have in there, you drew and gathered everything on your own, right?"

I suppose it means he already saw everything in my book.

"Y-yes, well mostly since some of those are just random ideas and suppositions I made with what's seen in the newspaper"

Why am I even telling him? Right, I'm too honest. I am seriously in need of lying skills.

"What's the best weapon against an enemy?"

Huh? Why is he asking that? The best weapon…well, you can't defeat someone without…oh…

"Knowledge, you defeat someone better of you have at least a little idea of who or what you are fighting against"

"So, since you gather information like that with ease, what does that make of you?"

"I suppose some kind of informant. Then again, I never left my hometown, so I can't be sure if I really am right"

"That's what you think"

"What?"

"What were your suppositions about me?"

Did he ignore the question or is he answering with another question?!

"You're a tactician who gathers a lot of information, but that doesn't…"

I stop, actually understanding something but also hoping I was wrong.

"Finally understood?"

"I hope it isn't what I just thought"

"Like it or not, you've already proven your worth. You're part of the crew now"

No…no, no, no, no, no!

"What do you mean I'm part of the crew?! I never said I wanted to be part of any kind of pirate crew! I can't! I can't be a pirate! I don't have anything that a pirate needs! I don't even know how to fight, even less hold any kind of weapon! The only thing I can manipulate is a kitchen knife! Okay, and a baseball bat, but that doesn't lead anywhere"

"That still makes a weapon, including a knife"

My eyes widen at his words, not believing he could have said something like that.

"Use a kitchen knife as a weapon? Out of question. Like the name says, it is meant to be in a kitchen. If it is used to fight, it's not a kitchen knife anymore. Depending on the size, it becomes a dagger, a throwing knife or other things, but not a kitchen knife. Never mix the different types of knives. It's like wanting to use a Nodachi to separate animal meat from the bones or to cut cloth for clothes. It just doesn't work"

He tilts his head on the side, raising a brow.

"So if you get attacked in a kitchen, you can't defend yourself?"

"We call that being prepared. You keep at least one weapon at hand for cases like these and no you don't use the cooking tools. Unless you are the type to keep a clean Wok on an open warm circle to smash the bottom in people's face. I can tell you it leaves quite a mark fr having seen it, a huge red circle mark"

I shiver at the memory, lost in my thoughts as I was explaining out loud.

"Poor guy…or not considering he was attacking the place. In any case, this Wok was only in the kitchen for this purpose. It was a kitchen, not a cooking tool…and I drifted off again. What I'm saying is that I don't know how to fight, so I don't serve to anything"

Looking up at him again, he's obviously laughing at my face for trying to explain why I couldn't be a pirate. What was so hard to understand?!

"I can't be a pirate and that's the end of it"

"I told you, you don't have the choice. Unless you want to return to that room"

Oh, he shouldn't have given me the option.

"Fine by me"

Not looking at him, I pick up my boots, still holding the book, and walk passed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else?"

I turn in the corridor, going straight for the end of it and pass the door I had tried to escape from a moment ago. I put the boots on the ground and closed the door. I had made my choice


	5. Chapter 5

"I may be little, but I've got enough strength in my legs to block it"

Boots back on, my feet against the door, I was lying on my back and keeping my eyes closed, the book lying on my chest and my arms under my head so I could be comfortable. I heard some footsteps stopping in front of the door once in a while, but I ignored it. It feels nice not to care. Should have tried before today, it really does help on my mood…until I hear the knob turn and feel someone trying to open the door. I keep my legs straight, the door not moving from the doorframe at all. And now that voice resounds again.

"Is that door lockable from the inside?"

As if that would make any sense when this room is obviously a cell. I open my eyes a little. Nope, still can't see through that little window. Well, no matter. I close my eyes once more, sighting. Maybe I should have thought before making some weird wishes. Wanting to be someone else… well yeah, a pirate is someone other than I, but this is ridiculous. Who would see me as a pirate, anyway? I think the only thing I can do is…well, being sneaky with my shrimp size. As the door is being pushed again, I grumble.

"Why do you try pushing it when you think it's locked? It's not locked anyway…"

He must have heard for the pressure on the door stops for a moment and I hear the voice mumble.

"So she's blocking it. I'll make her move, then"

I better move from there. I sit down and move myself on the side, back against the wall right next to the door. I hear him take a step back and he bangs against the door. Since the door wasn't fully closed, he had nothing to hold him from going too far. As a result, he jolts through the entire room and knocks against the wall on the other side. I grimace a little.

"Ouch, that must have hurt…"

I look at the person who had just came in. Yep, aside from the boiler suit, the blue and pink cap and the sunglasses, he was the exact same guy from my class. I cross my arms on my chest, the book now on my laps, as he turns around, a hand up on his nose. He doesn't look happy for sure.

"That wasn't very nice"

I stick out my tongue a little and l almost glare at him.

"Like spying on me and taking me by force from my town was nicer"

He lowers his hand, looking quite serious, a little like a bodyguard who blocks the way to a bunch of fan girls.

"You were much more civilized back in the pastry classes"

"Between a classroom and a submarine, I think there is quite the big difference. And, had I really decided not to be civilized, I wouldn't have just moved from the door, I would have tried to make you trip as well. Oh, and I would be laughing at your face and saying stuff like 'serves you right' Speaking of which…"

I hate myself at times like these…

"…are you alright? Unless you are made of feathers, it must have…well, hurt…a little…"

I grimace a little once more, but don't look away, lifting a hand to my left shoulder, rubbing my neck on the side. Somehow, even though I knew he had been spying on me and he was a pirate and stuff, I couldn't hate him. I still see him as that classmate who was a little clumsy but still nice with the others, unless they got on his nerves of course. I can't see his eyes, but he seems a little less serious now. He removes his hand from his nose, showing the slightly red color of it. He had bumped it against the wall, no doubt about it.

"It's fine, something like that doesn't hurt"

He walks closer and stops in front of me, arms crossed and looking at the hand I had lifted.

"Did you got hurt there or something?"

I look at him and remove my hand from my neck, a little lost.

"What do you mean?"

"You did that a lot in class, rubbing your neck on the left side, especially when you used your left arm for a long time"

I hadn't noticed myself. Did I do it that often? Can't show a weakness like that, though.

"I…I don't think I do it that often. Must be nothing…"

He stays silent for a moment, then suddenly bends down and catches me by the armpits, making me open round eyes.

"What are you…?"

He lifts me from the ground, making me stiff and panic.

"He-hey! P-put me down! What are you doing?!"

He puts me down again and, I notice it this time, I lift my hand to my neck. I blink a little, my gaze getting lost for an instant. As I focus again, I see him cross his arms on his chest.

"See what I mean? It can't be nothing if you protect that spot by instinct. You should show the captain. Maybe he could do something about it"

I stiff a little and shake my head.

"No, it's fine. I don't want him to look at it anyway"

I pick up the book from the ground and take some distance from him. He tilts his head on the side, probably keeping his gaze on me.

"You know, even if you don't want to be here, you became a part of the crew since captain decided to take you along. If something doesn't feel right, you can just say it, other than the fact that you say you can't be a pirate. Since you'll be staying with us, you better make yourself at home"

He shows the room a little.

"Which starts by leaving this room. You're locking yourself up on your own, right now. You're not a prisoner anymore. You can pass the door whenever you want"

I look at the room around, a sight sarcastic smirk on my lips as I speak in a low voice

"I'll have to find a way out of this prison cell I've built myself, but it won't be just by passing the door"

I look down at the book in my hands, thoughtful. All these years…I've passed them building a wall around myself, around my heart. I doubt it will fall this easily. I lift my eyes and see Shachi walking to the door, opening it even wider so it looks like there isn't even a door there.

"If you can't get out yourself, then let the door open. At least you'll let the outside know you're alive"

My gaze widens as he leaves the room. He didn't force me to go out, but he succeeded at doing one thing…he opened the door I wanted to keep shut so much.

Sorry for the length of this chapter. Hope you still love the story, even if the girl is totally normal. I'll continue writting.

Ps: for those reading A second chance for a sentenced girl, I am currently writting a chapter for it. This might be close to the last chapter, unfortunately. I am losing my muse a little for this one and I do not want to disappoint anyone by not being able to continue it, so I am preparing the ending.


End file.
